


The voice

by blanca_24_11_AK



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanca_24_11_AK/pseuds/blanca_24_11_AK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris, Hope Solo, Whitney Engen and Tobin Heath are four friends who decide to form a group when they are in the intituto, the girls know the women in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. life

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's in Spanish, but I have a problem with the English, you can translate what you read, that's what I do when I read your stories

Ashlyn Harris siempre le ha ido bien en la vida, tuvo una educación estupenda, novias perfectas, padres que algunas veces le consentía todo (no siempre) pero al paso de los años, como a todos los adolescentes, le iba cambiando la voz. Un día vino de las practicas de su equipo de futbol, se sentía cansada, pero de todos modos se fue a cuarto de baño, de repente se le ocurrió por cantar, ella ya sabia que no cantaba bien pero nunca había que perder la esperanza. Se puso a cantar, ella no se daba cuenta pero cantaba como un artista autentico, cuando salió de la ducha seguía cantando con los cascos puestos (se había llevado el iphod a la ducha), su hermano Chris salió ha preguntar que era ese ruido, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se quedo asombrado de como cantaba Ashlyn.

Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombros para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hay, se quitó los auriculares y al darse la vuelta vio la cara de asombro de su hermano.

"Chris, que pasa" pregunto con una cara de preocupación al ver que su hermano no contestaba, "Chris?" pregunto otra vez pasándole la mano por la cara y nada "Chris!!" dijo un poco mas alto y empujándole para que reaccionara, y porfin reacciono

"Lo siento, estaba asombrado escuchándote cantar" dijo todavía un poco atontado. "No decías que no sabias cantar?".

"Yo no se cantar" dijo con un tono de vacilación

"Si claro y yo puedo volar,.... canta"

"Otra vez, que no se cantar"

Ashlyn no tenia ganas de discutir porque estaba cansada y se dio por vencido, busco una canción en el iphod que se sabia de memoria. Cuando empezó a catar sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que sabia cantar bien. Chris como se rio de la cara que había puesto.

"OH DIOS MIO!!, Chris que se cantar"

"No me digas" dijo con una carcajada.

"Tengo una idea" dijo y de repente salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.


	2. video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn comes up upload videos that leaves her singing to the website of the institute and youtube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the spanish

 

"Chris, esta ya grabando" pregunto Ashlyn sentada en un taburete de la cocina en el garaje preparada para cantar la canción de Ed Sheeran _"thinking out loud"_ junto con su guitarra acústica que le regalaron a los 14 años, ella siempre deseaba tener una guitarra para ella sola y aprender por su cuenta y por suerte divida tocaba la guitarra, la batería, el saxofón y la caja flamenca.

"Todavía no..... ahora" Chris dijo al rato, empezando a grabar empezó Ashlyn con los primeros acordes de la guitarra y cuando empezó a cantar Chris no pudo evitar la sonrisa de tonto que se le vino a la cara y pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de su hermana, porque ella nunca quiso rendirse para cantar, hasta fue a clases de canto, pero ya a sus 16 años de edad la voz le cambio y se alegraba.

Ashlyn concentrada en cantar junto a tocar los acordes de la guitarra, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse.

Ya terminada la canción no escucho los aplausos de su hermano, es como si estuviera sola en el universo cuando cantaba y eso la aliviaba.

"Y bien?"

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeñaja" dijo dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

"Gracias bubba"

"Bueno dejando los sentimientos a un lado, que vas a hacer con el video"

"Me he creado una cuenta en YouTube, lo subiré y también lo subiré a la pagina web del instituto porque todos los días entra gente hay a mirar cosas, video y lo subiré a primera pagina y todos sabrán que canto porque nunca me han escuchado cantar, ni incluso Whitney, Tobin o Hope, ningún copañero del equipo, novias que he tenido.... nadie" dijo sin aliento.

"Pues ahora lo sabrán, recuerda que estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo, te veo en la cena que he quedado con amigos, adiós" dijo Chris dándose la vuelta y subiend la puerta del garaje para salir.

"Pues a subir el video se ha dicho" dijo entrando en su habitación, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y poniendo cables conectándolo de la cámara a el ordenador.

Tardo por lo menos dos horas en subir el video porque el wifi le iba lento y lo maldijo en voz baja y esperanzadora para que se subiera ya el video a YouTube porque el video ya se había subido a la web del instituto para su bien porque si no fuera estrellado el ordenador contra la pared mas cercana.

Miro el reloj colgante de la pared y miro que ya era mas de media noche y ya con su cansancio en el cuerpo se tiro en plancha a la cama y dijo para si misma "haber que nos espera mañana" y empezó a roncar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ye have read the translated chapters so far, thank you very much for your time and translate them and if you want you can send me suggestions for upcoming chapters


	3. Necesito compañeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn try to find partners for the band that is trying to form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to make longer chapters

Ashlyn hace siempre lo habitual de todas las mañanas que se levanta temprano para ir al instituto; se ducha, se lava los dientes, prepara la ropa que se valla a poner y se lo pone, baja las escaleras para ir a desayunar con sus padres y Chris, sale de la casa, entra en su jeep porque ella ya a los 17 años ya podía conducir, ella en verdad podía actuar como un adulto porque ella maduraba con rapidez, se hizo su primer tatuaje en la caja torácica cuando cumplió los 16 y a lo largo del tiempo termino por hacerse la manga izquierda entera, en los hombros y en el muslo derecho, volviendo al tema de como eran sus mañanas, cuando entra en el jeep tenia que esperar a Chris por a el no le gusta coger el autobús escolar, ventajas de que su hermana tenia un coche.

"Ya era hora, vamos a llegar tarde" dijo Ashlyn un poco frustrada con su hermano.

"Oye, me preguntaba si habías visto las visitas del video tuyo cantando" dijo con un tono divertido.

"No, porque" dijo ya interesada porque esta mañana se le había olvidado revidar la pagina web del instituto.

"No, nada, ya veras" dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Y no se porque pero Ashlyn estaba un poco asustado por lo que iba a pasar. Si le gusto el video a la gente o no.

Cuando llegaron al instituto pasaba una cosa muy extraña algunas de sus ex novia estaban en su plaza de aparcamiento y se preguntaba porque estaban allí, estaba cagada porque ex novias juntas nunca era una buena combinación, desde el coche podía ver que estaban hablando normal y estaban demasiadas arregladas y con maquillaje, bueno no le sorprendía, pero para el instituto, algo pasaba.

Cuando se acercaba a la plaza de aparcamiento mas gente estaban apareciendo a los alrededores y directos a su coche y e su mente diciendo _voy a morir antes de salir del coche o que._ Cuando por arte divina intento aparcar con éxito y salir del coche todo el mundo la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, sobre todo las féminas, le gustaba pero era un poco incomodo.

Entraron los hermanos por las puertas dobles y ya se separaron y Chris le dijo que le esperara al final de las clases para no tener que ir en autobús. Ashlyn estuvo de acuerdo.

Se fue directo a su taquilla y miro que la estaban esperando sus amigas de toda la vida Hope, Whitney y Tobin.

"Hey super estrella" dijo Hope con una mirada divertida.

"Jaja, que graciosa" dijo con un tono de sarcasmo "entonces, visteis el video" pregunto con nerviosismo y empezando a sudar.

"Yo creo que lo vio media ciudad, no has visto las visitas que tiene el video de un día para otro, eres con la estrella del instituto en este instante, no has visto ha las chicas como te miran y lo mejor, a nosotros también nos han entrado unas cuantas chicas desde que hemos llegado solo porque saben que somos tus amigos" dijo Tobin intentando coger un poco de aire.

"Chica respira, que mueres por ahogamiento, mira Ashlyn, esto es lo mejor que podías haber echo desde que rompiste esa relación con Britt porque era muy posesiva, y a nosotras no favorece en ciertas cosas" Whitney dijo con orgullo de su amiga por haber echo algo que creo que ninguna de las ella fuera echo en la vida.

"Mirad, he estado pensando anoche mientras hablaba con la almohada-"dijo Ashlyn antes de que sea cortada por Hope.

"Durmiendo"

"Vale durmiendo, pero esta mañana he pensado que vosotras también tocáis instrumentos Tobin tu la guitarra eléctrica, Hopey tu la batería y tu Whitney el bajo, podemos montar un grupo, tu sabes de seguidores que he conseguido de ayer ha hoy en instagram y twitter" dijo mientras se desplazaba por el móvil enseñándoles los números grandel de las redes sociales. "Por favor, yo no puedo hacer esto sola"

Las chicas la miraban con cara seria antes de que contestaran al unísono"

"Vale"

"Pero solo lo hago porque muchas chicas estarán detrás de mi pidiéndome el numero o dándome sus números y porque me gusta tocar la guitarra y cantar como igual que a todas de aquí, verdad?" pregunto Tobin girándose a ella para que estuvieran de acuerdo.... y lo estaban.

"Gracias chicas, quedamos esta tarde para ensayar en mi casa una canción, cual sea me da igual mientras cantemos las cuatro" dijo con un poco de alivio sabiendo que ya iban a cantar con ella.

"Vale, vamos a clase antes de que nos echen otra vez como ayer" dijo Whitney con una carcajada que siguieron las tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, who read it


	4. La chica de al lado

Durante el día en el instituto fue muy loco, a Ashlyn y sus amigos no paraban de mirarlos con unas sonrisas como diciendo _tu, yo en el cuartillo del conserje_ pero a las chicas no les importaban. Ahora era la hora del almuerzo y gracias a su gloria bendita solo les quedaba un clase mas ese día y se podían ya a ensayar la canción que Ashlyn había pensado ya _she looks so perfect_ de 5 seconds of summer, estuvieron de acuerdo en la canción porque les gustaba el ritmo y podían tocar los instrumentos, menos mal que Ashlyn tenia de todo en su casa porque las chicas no tenían ganas de ir a su casa y ir a por los instrumentos en plena tarde.

Mientras tanto en la ultima hora que les tocaba, mira que casualidad les tocaba música y mira tu por donde el profesor tenia una idea que mostrarles a los alumnos.

"Buenas tardes alumnos, ya que estamos a ultima hora del día, gracias a dios, os voy a proponer una idea que creo que les puede gustar a algunos" dijo con una sonrisa cansada la Sr. Smit "hoy vamos a cantar una canción en español, vamos a formar grupos de cuatro, y tendrán que decidir una canción en español".

Todo el mundo estaban ya en los grupo y como Ashlyn, Whit, Hope y Tobin estaban juntas.

"Vale, tengo una canción, creo que os la sabéis" dijo Ashlyn y se la dijo susurrándoles al oído. Las chicas asintieron de acuerdo porque esa canción siempre la cantaban cuando estaban en el coche para ir a la playa o ir a dar un paseo por algún lado con el coche.

"Ya habéis decidido la canción" pregunto la profesora. todo el mundo asintió.

"Y quien quiere ser los primero?"

"Sr. Smit, creo que el grupo de Ashlyn debe ser el primero" dijo Jessica y todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo porque nunca la habían oído cantar en directo y ahora este era el momento.

Las chicas dieron una sonrisa incomoda pero para no perder mas el tiempo se trasladaron el centro de la clase, la verdad era que la clase de música era muy amplia y había casi todo tipo de instrumentos.

"Ok.... necesito una guitarra" encontró una en la esquina de la clase.

Cuando empezó los primeros acordes todo el mundo estaba muy atento de como iban a cantar la chicas y de repente Ashlyn empezó a cantar

_"Te siento en esta habitación conmigo, teniendo tu respiración tan cerca, hacen que se me vallan mis dudas sobre ti"_ Ahora Tobin empezó a cantar _"Me acerco lentamente con mis manos, sabiendo cual serán mis respuestas, voy sin saber, lo que aras de mi"_ Ahora Hope " _Prefiero callar que ha confesar, que me haces sentir" Ahora Whit "He abierto mis ojos cancelando mis enojos, y he sentido que te tengo un poco mas, aprovecho y me cuelo enredándome en mi pelo insistiendo en que me vuelvas a buscar"_ Ahora todas juntas _"90 minutos no pueden durar el amor, pídeme mas"_ Ahora era solo Ashlyn tocando la guitarra durante unos segundos hasta que las cuatro volvieron a cantar _"La luna brilla mas cuando esta inquieta, quedando el sol detrás para alumbrarla, asín me diento yo detrás, a mi alrededor te intuyo son mi besos solo tuyo aunque besen a otras mas, e abierto mis ojos cancelando mis enojos, y he sentido que te tengo un poco mas, aprovecho y me cuelo enredándote en mi pelo insistiendo en que me vuelvas a buscar, he abierto mis ojos cancelando mis enojos y he sentido que te vuelvo ha buscar, 90 minutos no puede durar el amor, pídeme mas"_ Cuando terminaron de cantar abrieron los ojos y viendo que algunas chicas tenia sonrisas acuosas, de repente la sala estallo a aplausos.

La profesora les miro a las chicas con una cara de asombro porque no las había escuchado nunca cantar como cantaron ahora y pensando _será la pubertad que les ha cambiado la voz, y si cantan asín de bien en español imagínate ya otras canciones._ La profesora también aplaudiendo.

Cuando toco el timbre las cuatro estaban recogiendo las cosas cuando Tobin siente que le cogen del brazo y girándole para que mirara a la chica y por suerte eran la animadoras del instituto las mas pijas que habían. Y las cuatro no la soportaban porque siempre quieren lo que quieren y cuando una animadora le pidió salir a Hope, la rechazo, la animadora por disgusto dijo con un tono pijo _"pues se lo digo a mi papa, ahora como te quedas, mujer de tiro caliente"_ al recordar ese comentario no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

"Oye Tobin, me preguntaba si querías venir esta tarde a mi casa a estudiar Biología" la animadora pija le pregunto, y Tobin no respondio, se fue con su amigos para el coche de Ashlyn para que pudieran ir a ensayar.

Mientras tanto las animadoras estaban todas mirando con una cara de asombro, porque nunca una chica o chico le habían rechazado ignorándolas, pero ese día llego y estaba muy disgustadas.

En el coche ya sentadas empezaron a reírse de las pobres animadoras porque ya desde el comiendo de la mañana le habían rechazado las cuatros y distintas hora y eso solo significaba una cosa.... que estaban desesperadas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se fueron al garaje donde estaban todos los instrumentos porque su madre no le dejaba tocar dentro de la casa, y fue una buena idea

"La canción que vamos a practicar es _she looks so perfect,_ Toby y yo en los micrófonos cantando mientras tanto Whit el bajo y Hope la batería"

Cuatro horas después eran ya las ocho de la tarde y grabaron el video ya para subirlo a YouTube y la web del instituto. Las chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue para su casa.

Ashlyn mientras tanto acababa de terminar de cenar y salió al jardín trasero para tomar un poco el aire por la angustia de la comida en su estomago, de sio que la casa de al lado estaba encendida y eso significaba que se acaban de mudar porque esa casa estaba en venta, una de las personas de dentro de al lado de la casa salió y de repente la garganta se le seco de lo hermosa que era la mujer.

La mujer se dio cuenta que la estaban observando y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien era no podía evitar el color remolacha que le subía pr el cueo hasta sus mejillas, la saludo con la mano y entro en su casa rápidamente para que no la viera mas con la cara roja.

Ashlyn mientras tanto en su mente _tengo que conocerla, ira a mi instituto?, como se llamara._ Bueno mañana lo descubrirá, entro en la casa directo a su cuarto y cayo en la cama y a los minutos estaba roncando.


	5. Nueva en el instituto, o eso creo

Ashlyn se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono sonando la alarma, cuando lo encendió vio que llegaba tarde a clase, se vistió rápido, se arreglo el pelo en un moño apretado, ella era siempre muy simple en la ropa, pantalones tipo roto con una camiseta de manga corta para lucir los tatuajes y sus vans de cualquier color porque su armario estaba llena de ellos y de ropa, ella era la mejor vestida del colegio.

Miro al reloj y vio que tenia cinco minutos para llegar a clase, cogió una manzana y se fue corriendo al jeep, encendió el motor y fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando llego se fue corriendo a su clase pero ya era demasiado tarde ya estaban cerrando la puerta por su profesor de matemáticas avanzadas, el Sr. Phil, todo el mundo lo odiava porque se creía que era ayudante del director podría hacer cualquier cosa con los alumnos.

"Hombre si no es Ashlyn Harris llegando tarde a mi clase, lo siento pero tienes que ir al despacho con tus demás compañeros que también llegaron tarde a clase, asique anda antes de que te ponga una sanción" forzó una sonrisa.

Ashlyn lo odiaba porque el fue el tutor de su hermano en segundo grado y lo odiaba. Chris siempre contaba como se comportaba con el en clase y ella lo experimento porque era su profesor y lo tuvo que aguantar durante otros seis meses, eso es lo que faltaba para el verano y ya lo deseaba.

Cuando llego a la oficina estaban allí Hope, Whit y Tobin. Se sentó al lado de Hope y empezó una charla de cualquier cosa en vez de darles de puñetazos a las taquillas para no tener que pegar a nadie.

"Por que estáis aquí" pregunto Ashlyn con cansancio de los acontecimientos de la mañana.

"Por quedarme dormida" contestaron al unísono.

"Pues nos espera un día largo, porque aver que nos mandan a hacer el director" dijo Ashlyn y se asustaron porque de repente la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente y el director.

"Mira que bien me venís ahora mismo, necesito que valláis por todas la clases recogiendo las basuras de los contenedores y de todo el instituto, si veis una la vaciáis y cuando halláis terminado os daré otra tarea, podéis dejar las mochilas en vuestras taquilla, rápido" dijo entregándoles bolsas de basura enormes que podían caber dos personas dentro.

Cuando dejaron las mochilas se fueron a la primera clase. Pegaron y esperaron. Cuando salió la profesora les pregunto que querían y dijeron que iban a recoger la basura.

La primera en entrar fue Tobin, cogió el cubo y salió para vaciarlo en el cubo. La siguiente clase le toco a Ashlyn en una clase de su mismo curso, cogió el cubo y no paraba a una chica que estaba en segunda fila, le sonaba de algo y cayo en la cuenta que era su vecina, le sonrió a la chica de pelo oscuro que le caía a cascadas por su hombro y no pudo evitar la otra chica a sonrojarse.

_Tengo que descubrir como se llama._

Cuando terminaron de vaciar todas la papelera del maldito instituto se fueron director para la oficina del director para su próxima tarea.

"Ya habéis terminado" pregunto el director y las chicas asintieron.

"Ya que vuestra próxima clase es deporte os podéis ir ya con el resto de vuestro grupo, y que no quiero volver a veros aquí chicas, tened una buena mañana" le dijo y las chicas de fueron a las vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa formal a ropa de deporte.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio toda si clase estaba sentada en las gradas y las chicas de las gradas como no, con una sonrisa coqueta, Ash, Hope, Whit y Tobin no le hicieron caso porque ya estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de comportamiento de todos los días.

"Ah! Hola chicas os estábamos esperando, las chicas que están sentadas allá arriba tuvieron una idea y eso es vuestro castigo por llegar tarde hoy"

"UGHHHH, venga ya hombre eso no es justo" dijo Hope ya molesta y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Lo siento, pero eso es lo que hay...... bueno, la idea que tuvieron es de vosotras cuatro hacer los ejercicios mientras ellas miran, y no hay excusas" dijo el entrenador

Ashlyn se quejo por la bajini, pero el entrenador lo escucho pero no le dio importancia.

"La primera actividad es hacer cien flexiones en cinco minuto, y.....YA!"

Cuando empezaron lamentaron levantarse hoy tarde, a los cinco minutos ya habían echo las cien flexiones y estaban todas sudados, la camiseta empapada de sudor.

"Entrenador, nos podemos quitar la camiseta" pregunto Ashlyn luchando por respirar.

"Claro"

Las chicas se quitaron la camiseta, la féminas de la grada empezaron a gritar 'cuerpo caliente' 'sal conmigo, no conmigo', las chicas no pudo evitar la sonrisa de tontaina que les vino a la cara. No es su culpa tener tatuajes y unos cuerpos tonificados.

Cuando termino el instituto Ashlyn se choco con alguien mientras se iba a su coche. Y mira tu por donde era la morena caliente.

"Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba" se disculpo Ashlyn ayudándola con los libros que se le habían caído al suelo.

"No pasa nada, ya tampoco miraba por donde iba" Ashlyn se dio cuenta que la morena estaba enrojecida.

"Soy Ashlyn" dijo Ashlyn sacando la mano para un apretón.

"Ali, encantada"

"Lo mismo digo" ya mirando a sus ojos no se dio cuenta que el tiempo volaba "Oye, quieres que te lleve a casa, ya que eres mi vecina"

"Gracias, yo iba a coger el autobús pero creo que lo he perdido" dijo en broma pero los dos se reieron.

"No gracias necesarias eres mi vecina, te he empujado, ese es el regalo para que no me odies" dijo Ashlyn en broma.

Ali solto una carcajada y Ashlyn noto el aleteo que se produjo en su estomago al ver la arruga en la nariz.

"Bueno, nos vamos" dijo dejándole paso para ir al coche.

"Claro"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's in Spanish, but I have a problem with the English, you can translate what you read, that's what I do when I read your stories


End file.
